Twister Lazuli
Lazuli Twisters(VLM137) was born in the Lazuli Mob on March 9, 2008. His mother was Aretha and his father was Machu Pichu, a rover from the Whiskers. He was born in a big litter of six, his litter-mates were his two brothers Shout(VLM136) and Po(VLM139) and three sisters Lala(VLF135), Marina(VLF138) and Kiki(VLF140). Since his mother was the dominant female, Twister and his five silbings were the focus of attention within the Lazuli and well looked after. The Lazuli were low in numbers and in much need of the large litter. Twister and his litter-mates survived their first three months but sadly his mother died in May after a ratpor attack. His older cousin Young became the new dominant female. Twister was three months old by then and started to fend for himself. Then all the adult males but one left the group and five Whiskers males joined the Lazuli, kicking out Twister's uncle. Machu Pichu became the dominant male but was viciously attacked by his nephew Wollow and driven out of the Lazuli. Wollow became the new dominant male of the Lazuli. Twister and his litter-mates survived to adulthood and started helping out with the pups and sentry duties. Twister started to rove at a year and a half of age. Some of the Whisker males left and two of the eldest Lazuli males. Twister and his two brothers became the eldest Lazuli males within the group beside the two remaining Whisker males. Twister's sisters started to be evicted by Young and soon left the group after two years within the Lazuli. Twister stayed in the Lazuli a little longer. Wollow started to become aggresive towards Twister nad his two brothers till finally was overthrown by Rufus, the last of the Whiskers males. Life became peaceful for Twister but like any two year old male, he favored roving over staying in the Lazuli. In September 2010 Twisters went roving with three younger males Soul Hadson, Chuck Norris and Thunder. The males came across six evicted Kung Fu females and left the Lazuli for good. Untouchables The males stayed with the females and formed the Untouchables Mob. Twister was the oldest of the males by eight months so he easilly established himelf as the dominant male. The two eldest of the Kung Fu females competed for the dominant female position being the same age. Twister was fitted with a radio collar being the only dominant meerkat in the new group. The following month one of the females named Pilko became the dominant female. On December 12, 2010 Pilko gave birth to Hurrican, Twisty, Tsunami and Blizzard. All four pups survived and it wasn't long before Pilko was pregnant again. On April 26, 2011 she gave birth to Ceaser, Little Richy, Flea and Datoka. In June Pilko was injured after an encounter with the Rasmus and lost dominance to her sister Bean who becxame the new dominant female. Twister did not father a litter with her because Bean was already pregnant after mating with a rover. Bean soon gave birth on July 24, 2011 to VUTF009, VUTF010 and VUTM011. Pilko challanged Bean for dominance and overthrew her taking back dominance. Twister was able to mate with Pilko again and she gave birth on December 16, 2011 to VUTM012, VUTF013 and VUTM014. Sadly VUTM014 was predated the following month. Sadly in February 2012 Pilko died, Bean had died in December, so dominance was taken by their younger sister Martini who became Twister's new mate. On May 7, 2012 Martini gave birth to VUTF015, VUTM016, VUTM017 and VUTF018. Twister is still the dominant male of the Untouchables today. Links Lazuli Mob Untouchables Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Untouchables meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats